Les prétendues vacances d'Harmonie
by Mijoqui
Summary: Harmonie pensait pouvoir passer des vacances en venant au tournoi, loin des luma, mais c'était sans compter les smasheurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les prétendues vacances d'Harmonie

Harmonie avait accepté l'invitation au tournoi Smash Bros, en pensant que cela serait des vacances loin des bébés luma qui insupportaient la nourrice des étoiles au plus haut point.C'était sans compter les smasheurs qui avaient pratiquement tous des problèmes psychologique.

Ayant était réveillé par une énième fois par une dispute des koopalings. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa chambre soit à coté des pires gamins du manoir ? La blonde s'habilla d'une robe aussi bleue que ses yeux, s'équipa de sa couronne et de son diadème puis un luma doré apparu, la gardienne de l'observatoire mit en garde la petite étoile qu'elle ne voulait l'entendre sous aucun prétexte.

Harmonie avait reçu une lettre de Chocosta qui lui demandait de faire le stock de fragment d'étoile et qu'il viendrait dans la journée pour les récupérer. Sortant de sa chambre,une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc enlaça la protectrice des luma.

« Corrin, calme toi, supplia Harmonie.

-Je suis juste tellement heureuse que tu m'aie demandé de passer cette journée avec toi, j'attends cette journée depuis que tu me l'as proposée,répondit la manakete.

-Je t'ai proposé cette journée hier, tu sais ? » se désespéra la blonde.

C'est alors que le luma sorti de la chambre, se dirigeant vers sa mère mais Corrin l'attrapa en plein vol.

« Il est trop mignon ! Allez en route vers l'arène ! »s'écria la dragonne, se dirigeant vers la sortie du toute réponse Harmonie hocha la tête.

Tandis que la petite étoile se débattait pour se sortir de la féroce étreinte de l'Hoshidienne. Celle-ci parla dans le plus grand calme avec son que le luma manquait d'air et passa du doré au vert.

« Harmonie, au secours! s'exclama la guerrière, ton luma est devenu vert!

\- C'est juste qu'il manque d'air, expliqua-t-elle, suivit d'un soupir.

\- Je suis profondément noble étoile. » s'excusa Corrin tout en relâchant le luma.

Outré l'astre disparût dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui trois fragments d'étoiles. Corrin ramassa les fragments, elle les examina sous toutes les coutures et se décida à croquer dans un. La seconde d'après elle regretta amèrement l'idée quel a eu, le fragment était plus solide qu'un caillou.

«Passe-moi les fragments d'étoile, c'est la nourriture que les luma mangent.

-Mais le luma est mort ? demanda nerveusement celle aux yeux rouges, tout en lui remettant les fragments.

-Non, il est juste retourner à l'observatoire et dans quelques temps un autre luma me rejoindra,à mon plus grand regret. Et dans ce monde,quand les luma se téléporte à l'observatoire, ils laissent des fragments. Donc je te demanderais de taper les luma pour les faire partir,puis on récupérera les fragments pour les donner à Chocosta quand il décidera de me rejoindre, expliqua Harmonie dans la plus grande sérénité.

-Mais il y a pas des méthodes plus pacifique pour en obtenir ? appréhendant la réponse de son amie.

-Si,si...mais c'est plus amusant de cette manière là, tout en disant cette phrase, la nourrice des étoiles affichait un rictus démoniaque, et puis ils diront aux plus jeunes de ne pas me réveiller à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit ou de jouer avec mes cheveux » continua-t-elle.

Corrin ne rajouta rien, en croyant que c'était une blague de son amie.

La matinée passa à toute allure,l es filles allaient partir pour manger quand la manakete remarqua un carton qui bougeait.

«Harmonie il y a un luma sous le carton derrière-toi ? Questionna la dragonne.

-Non, sinon je ressentirais sa présence horripilante.

-A-alors, pourquoi le carton bouge ? » balbutia Corrin.

D'un coup de baguette, la princesse de la galaxie,fit disparaître le carton.Révélant, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ,à quatre pattes.

«CHROM ! Que faisais tu sous ce carton, mon petit?s'exclama Harmonie, avec un ton légèrement irritée.

-Techniquement, je suis plus âgé que toi...répondit le prince.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ? Et tu as été éduqué où pour me tutoyer de la sorte ? enchaîna la blonde.

-Pardon Madame…

-Ma-de-moi-selle!

-Pardon mademoiselle, je cherchais juste Falchion, répondit Chrom effrayé, pas pour prendre les fragments d'étoiles et les revendre très chers.

-Tu me prends pour une IDIOTE ? Tu mens très mal.

-Pas du tout…

-Harmonie, s'interposa Corrin,t u devrais peut-être laisser quelques fragments à Chrom?

-Si il a une bonne raison…

-C'est pour soudoyer Créa-main de m'inscrire comme combattant !se justifia Chrom.

-Entre te laisser participer au tournoi et entendre les gémissements des luma car ils ont faim et donc perdre mes oreilles ou ne rien te donner et garder mes oreilles. Je préfère la deuxième option.»

la nourrice et l'Hoshidienne partirent du terrain,laissant seul Chrom.

«Pourtant les anciens smasheurs m'ont dit que personne ne remarquerait le carton.»

Les deux comparses s'installèrent dans le jardin du manoir,loin de l'agitation de la salle à manger. Corrin essaya de comprendre pourquoi son amie n'essayait pas de se lié d'amitié avec d'autres smasheurs, Harmonie lui expliqua que si elle avait quitté son observatoire ce n'était pas pour retrouver d'autres bébés. Même si Corrin ne savait pas où se trouver les bébés qui était au guerrière suggéra la princesse Zelda comme amie potentielle, mais la directrice de l'observatoire lui expliqua que là où est Zelda, il y a Link qui s'acharnait sur Samus car elle et Zelda sont toujours ensemble et Harmonie voulait juste du calme.

Sortant une théière de son panier, Corrin proposa à Harmonie de goûté le premier thé qu'elle a fait. La blonde accepta et Corrin la servis.

« C'est normal que ton thé a cette couleur? s'étonna la nourrice.

-En y repensant, le thé de Jakob n'avait pas cette couleur... Mais je suis sûr qu'il est tout aussi bon ! Goûte ! »

Portant la tasse à ces lèvres la gardienne prit une gorgée, l'avala puis la recracha. Elle suggéra de mettre du sucre et de l'eau pour cacher l'amertume.

En fin d'après-midi, Chocosta apparût et fît un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui c'est passait en l'absence d'Harmonie, mais la nourrice préféra juste discuter avec son amie, ignorant le rapport.

« Sinon tu as eu une bonne idée Harmonie ! Waluigi fais un travail formidable. se réjouit le luma noir.

-Waluigi ? s'interrogea la manakete.

-Oui, répondit Harmonie, je lui est dis que si il travaillait bien à l'observatoire,j e convaincrai Créa-main de le laisser participer au tournoi.

-C'est bien toi! Toujours à aider les personnes que tu croises!

-Corrin... je vais pas parler à Créa-main pour inscrire Waluigi.

-Tu vas lui laisser ta place,alors ? Je suis fière d'être ton amie !

-Je vais me coucher, tu m'as épuisée...Moi qui pensait prendre des vacances ici...»

Corrin n'en revenait toujours qu'Harmonie allait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se mit alors à raconter aux autres habitants du manoir le noble geste qu'Harmonie allait entreprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite et fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

Harmonie était finalement en vacance. Elle pouvait enfin dormir, toutes ses demandes étaient exaucées… Enfin, il y avait toujours les insupportables luma mais elle faisait avec.

Tout cela avait commencé après la journée avec Corrin, la blonde ne savait pas ce que la manakete avait dis aux autres combattants. Même si Harmonie savait que cela ne pourrait continuer ainsi, puisque que connaissant l'Hoshidienne c'était certainement un quiproquo, comme la fois où elle avait pris Daraen pour un dragon maléfique car un des vassaux de sa famille, un blond au langage particulier d'après ce que la dragonne se souvenait, lui avait conté son aventure, il a fallu des semaines pour faire comprendre à Corrin qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire et que Daraen n'était pas un dragon maléfique.

La directrice de l'observatoire demanda aux habitants de venir ce soir, car elle devait leur parler.

La salle commençait à se remplir, les habitants arrivaient un par un. Une demie heure passa et toutes les filles et les pokémon étaient à cran puisque aucun des garçons n'était présent. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon avec des ailes blanches au dos.

« Désolé, je me suis trompé avec la fête que les gars organisent.

-La fête ? répéta Harmonie.

-Oui, mais c'est que pour les garçon ! répondit Pit.

-Alors qu'Harmonie allait faire son discours d'adieu… Ils sont pire que le roi Garon !

-Mon discours d'adieu ? Mais je ne pars, Corrin. Faut que je vous explique...

-Non mais quel culot ! s'exclama Peach, ils aurait pu m'inviter au moins ! Pit tu as intérêt à me dire où ils sont si tu veux pas que je t'arrache tes ailes !

-Dame Palutena, tu ne vas pas lui laisser me faire ça ?

-Que si tu nous montre où ils sont.»

L'ange déglutit, les garçons avaient raison, les filles du tournoi pouvaient vraiment être effrayantes… Il se résigna, alors, a emmenait les filles à la fête. Les pokémon étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce, comme d'habitude, ils étaient exclus.

Une fois arrivé, Samus défonça la porte, à coup de canon, qui s'écrasa sur Mr Game& watch et Luigi. Les hommes, ayant reconnu le bruit du canon de la chasseuse de primes, essayaient de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière sauf que Daraen sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire, bloqua la porte en un coup de sort. Samus pointa son canon chargé dans la direction de Link, pour l'obligé à tout dévoiler.

« On faisait juste une fête pour fêter le départ d'Harmonie… répondit sèchement le héros du crépuscule.

-Sans m'invitait ? argumenta la nourrice, ses yeux parcoururent la salle à la recherche d'indice et elle tomba sur une banderole, 'une fille en moins au tournoi' je vois mais sachez que je ne pars pas. »

Les hommes affichaient une mine dépité, des garçons s'excusaient platement pour éviter toute représailles, et les filles les laissaient partir, dans le lot il y avait Shulk, Pit, Marth… Tandis que les autres, qui étaient plus que la moitié des hommes, restaient dans le silence. Zelda se décida à briser le silence qui restait entre les smasheuses et les derniers smasheurs.

« Link, c'était pas ce matin que tu devais rejoindre notre monde ?

-Hein, répondit le blond, pourquoi je partirai ? Et toi, tu pars pas ?

-Tu pars car Créa-main te remplace par un autre Link moins bruyant, dans toute la salle résonnait des cries de joie, et moi je ne pars pas car il a accepté que je dorme dans la même chambre que Samus.

-Comment ? Je partirai pas sans toi ! Et si il le faut je dormirai dehors !

-Link, tu pourras prendre la chambre de père. proposa Lucina

-Ma propre fille ne veut plus de moi.

-Chrom arrête de tout dramatiser, renchérit sa femme, Lucina propose ta chambre car tu nous rejoints dans notre chambre car tu as été admis au tournoi.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merci, chérie !

-Remercie Harmonie plutôt c'est grâce a elle.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voulait, Harmonie.

-J'y compte bien, donc je veux que tu t'occupes de mes luma. » Puis la nourrice ria, mais d'un rire qui glaça le sang, même la chasseuse de prime la plus intrépide eut un frisson.

Tout le monde essayer de calmer la directrice de l'observatoire qui était prise dans une démence mais personne n'arrivait à la calmer. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution attendre qu'Harmonie se fatigue, de très longues minutes attendaient les smasheurs avec le rire strident de la nourrice, tous essayaient de trouver un moyen pour atténuer la voix de la blonde, mais en vain.

Ayant plus de salive, Harmonie arrêta de rire ce qui causa un soupir de soulagement aux combattants. Cependant, il restait une question, qui était sur les lèvres de tout les habitants pourquoi Harmonie ne partait plus ? Ne voulant pas accabler la dragonne, puisque c'était grâce à elle que la blonde eurent quelques jours de paix, la nourrice prétexta, alors, que Waluigi était tellement heureux à l'observatoire qui l'avait supplié de ne plus échanger sa place avec elle.

Peach se souvint alors de la bannière et elle rallia les filles à sa cause. Ils allaient voir qu'il ne fallait pas se réjouir du départ d'une fille, elles s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs armes quand Corrin les arrêta en disant que tout pouvait se régler en discutant, il y avait au moins une pacifiste dans le lot des filles (qui pouvait se transformer en dragon… mais une pacifiste quand même.), ce qui fit réfléchir les dames sauf Peach qui voulait toujours en découdre. Zelda essayait de résonner la princesse du royaume champignon mais cette dernière l'envoya sur les roses ce qui provoqua la colère de sa bien-aimée, voyant Samus préparer un tir, elle comprit immédiatement son erreur et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, mon amie, la princesse Daisy sera dans la prochaine édition du tournoi. Cela vous fait plaisir, j'espère ?

-Quoi ? Encore une fille ? se lamenta le héros du crépuscule.

-Et ça sera pas la seule nouvelle fille, Link. Répondit Harmonie. Il y aura aussi quatre nouvelles combattantes qui adore peindre sur les gens, je crois.

-Et Samus m'a dit que Pikachu lui avait dit qu'une Pikachu Catcheuse allait aussi rejoindre le tournoi. Ajouta la princesse d'Hyrule.

-Et moi Dracaufeu m'a dit que son dresseur allait revenir avec une de ses amie dresseuse. »

Les habitants prononça en cœur cette phrase à Corrin.

« Tu sais parler avec Dracaufeu ?!

-Oui sous ma forme de dragon. Après tout c'est un dragon. les habitants eurent un moment de doute sur le type de Dracaufeu.

\- Et moi j'ai appris que le duo des Ice Climbers revenaient eux aussi. Dit Palutena.

-Euh… Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? s'interrogea timidement l'elfe. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi les Ice Climbers n'ont pas participé au tournoi ?

\- Je crois qu'ils devaient suivre un programme sur le fair-play.

\- Les garçons j'ai une proposition à vous faire, murmura Harmonie avec un sourire malicieux, il n'y aura plus d'autre nouvelle combattante dans la prochaine édition si vous exaucez tout nos vœux. »

Tous les garçons acquiescèrent avec joie. Si cela leur permettait de n'avoir plus d'autres nouvelles combattantes, ils voudront bien jouer le jeu.

* * *

Allongé sur les transats les filles étaient des reines. Harmonie était maintenant bien en vacances puisque Chrom s'occupait des luma et les autres répondaient à toutes ses demandes. Des cris aigus atteignirent les oreilles de la nourrice qui identifia immédiatement cette voix, c'était Peach qui faisait encore des siennes pour cette fois un verre qui n'était pas à la bonne taille. Elle avait maintenant la princesse du royaume champignon qui lui gâchait ses parfaites vacances. Mais rien n'est parfait, non ?

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres nouvelles combattantes…

-Corrin… Tu sais que c'est pas de notre pouvoir d'empêcher de nouvelles smasheuses de participer à la prochaine édition.

-En plus, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Dark Samus qui me dit qu'elle participe au prochain tournoi.

-Ha bon ! Alors, je devrais dire aux garçons d'arrêter !

-CORRIN !

Devinait qui à était tiré au sort pour apprendre à la manakete le second degrés, la manipulation ? Harmonie. Et elle se lamentait de sa mauvaise étoile. Elle voulait JUSTE des vacances.


End file.
